His Last Shot
by MewMidnight
Summary: Ichigo is leaving to England, and Ryou only has one more chance to tell her that she is about to take his heart hundreds of miles away. Can he take the plunge and tell her? In front of Masaya? Fluffy. Oneshot.


Description: When the girl you love is leaving, there is only one option. He must stop her, regardless of who she's with. Even if it means breaking his own heart.

Rating: K+ Kissing... heartbreak.

Couple: Ryou x Ichigo, Ichigo x Masaya.

CAUTION: Fluffy beyond belief. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I've made a lot of them recently.

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Old friend, why are you so shy?

It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over"

It was a cool spring evening, rain pelted the roof of the large pink building. Things were strange now. The girls were slowly quitting and leaving the cafe. Only Ichigo and Purin still worked there.

A sigh escaped his lips as his thoughts trailed to Ichigo. He could imagine her out in the sun, her red hair shining like fire, and her eyes warming his soul. Ryou put his forehead to the cool glass of the window, staring out into the dim light of the evening. The sun beams battled their way through the low hanging clouds and rainfall. His bright eyes reflected back to him in the glass of the window.

The sounds of the kitchen downstairs were barely heard over the pouring rain. Ryou turned and walked over to the door, the cafe was in the process of closing up for the night. The blond decided to head down and see if Keiichiro needed help with anything. When he stepped off the bottom of the staircase, a familiar sight made his heart sink. Ichigo was in the middle of a conversation with Masaya, he was back forms school to pick her up. Ryou avoided Masaya's eyes and waved haphazardly in their direction to acknowledge them.

Ichigo felt put off by Ryou's distant attitude. The girl frowned as Masaya said hello to Purin behind him. The redhead stared as he stopped walking to the kitchen, pausing in front of the double saloon doors. Her heart began to race, something about him called out to her. As if he needed her for something. His body language called out to her desperately. Ichigo felt the urge to run over to him, she shook the thought. She was with Masaya, thoughts about Ryou were pointless. A little part of her felt guilty.

Lettuce had a huge crush on Ryou, and Ichigo had always thought he was a jerk. There was something she had overlooked. When she had become a cat, he was literally always there to save her when she needed it. Ryou slowly turned his head to the side, as if he heard her thoughts. A shock ran up Ichigo's spine when Masaya suddenly hugged her,

"Wanna get out of here Ichigo? Purin said she will take over cleaning for the evening so we could have a bit of time together since I fly out in a couple days."

Ichigo smiled and thanked Purin as she squeezed Masaya. The girl glanced over the black haired boy, only to meet with a pair of bright aqua colored eyes. Ichigo felt a chill run through her body, his eyes held a lot. He was intelligent, handsome, moody, but was also hurt. Ichigo fought the thoughts as they piled on.

She looked at him over Masaya's shoulder, giving Ryou chills, but also making him feel ill. That would never be him. He could never hold her like that. Ichigo was going to be gone with him, and Ryou couldn't stop her. The happy couple left shortly after the small stare down with the girl of his dreams. Ichigo was feisty, bubbly, kind, and determined, everything he wanted in a woman. They left him to his thoughts as they exited the cafe, probably off to a date.

…

It was at least midnight. He wasn't sure. Ryou stood outside the cafe, next to the street. The rain poured down on him as he stared at the blackened asphalt. The sky cried heavily on him, making him feel even worse. The blond man began wandering in the dismal night. Thunder boomed in the distance. After about an hour, he found himself across the street from Ichigo's house. She would leave within the week for England with Masaya. He couldn't stop her.

Her house looked inviting, the lights were on in one room upstairs. He knew it was hers. The girl must be up late packing, she only had about three days before she left. Ryou lowered his head, his body was cold. Blond wet hair stuck to his forehead, his skin was slick and shone in the limited light. His heart compelled him to go talk to her, but he had nothing to say. Ryou stood for a couple minutes in silence, his eyes on the ground. The manager finally decided he had to see her. Ryou had to see her warm smile.

He knocked lightly on the front door, hoping he wouldn't wake her parents if they were sleeping. The rain poured off the roof, drenching him further. It was silent for a few moments, his slender hand knocked on the door once more, still gently. Within a about fifteen seconds, the girl he had been longing to see opened the door. Her face drooped in a concerned expression,

"Sh-Shirogane! What are you doing?"

Her voice was soft, it soothed his aching heart. The blond man forced a small smile, her face seemed to soften further. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in,

"Come in! It's pouring idiot!"

Ryou stepped forward, and slowly reached out, pulling her towards him. Ichigo tensed up as he pulled her into an embrace. His coat was drenched and gave her chills on her warm skin. His blond hair stuck to her warm cherry locks as he leaned his head down beside her head. His eyes closed as he held her close to him. Ichigo was confused, she hesitantly hugged him back, she didn't know why he was here. She swallowed hard as she allowed herself to lay her head onto his collarbone area. His skin was cold and slick against her cheek.

"Ichigo… I'll miss you."

His words were almost as quiet as a breath. Ichigo felt her heart flutter, he had never been like this to her. His voice was full of sorrow and need. Ichigo clenched the back of his wet coat in her small fists, she hadn't thought of him when she decided to leave. The girls had said their goodbyes and were ready for her departure, even Keiichiro was. Ryou hadn't really mentioned it to her. But yet here he was. The girl felt cold as he released her and kissed her cheek. His lips were wet and slid gently on her cheek.

The contact was brief as he soon released her and turned away. The blond disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. He hadn't really told her anything besides his last comment. Ryou walked calmly off into the night, his gut wrenching his entire body as he left the girl he cared so much for.

…

Today was the day.

She would go hundreds of miles from Tokyo, and probably not return anytime in the near future. A blond haired man sat in his car outside the airport. He had driven the girls to the airport, but didn't go inside. Keiichiro and the girls wanted to see her off, but Ryou didn't. He knew he couldn't see her face as she got onto the airplane with Masaya. Ryou's brain told him to stay put in the car, and that it was the healthiest option for him. His heart fought his brain, telling him to run. Find her.

The girl was leaving with that stupid teenage boy. Ryou clenched his teeth, he had never felt so torn. He felt so embarrassed, his eyes were watering. He wouldn't see her smile every day. Even though her smile wasn't for him, it was still the most beautiful thing he saw on a daily basis. The loud roar of a nearby jet taking off made him tremble slightly, he fought the growing ache in his throat. His eyes boiled over with tears, he felt like such a child. The group had been gone for about ten minutes, they were probably getting on the plane now.

The blond stared at the door handle for a few moments, he had to go. No question.

In under a minute, Ryou found himself sprinting through the airport. He had to get her, he had to find her. Ichigo had to know.

People gawked at him as he ran through the crowded building. Security guards kept a particular eye on him as he ran through, pushing people aside. Ryou saw the girls coming back with Keiichiro. Ichigo and Masaya weren't with them. Ryou fought the hot tears that ran down his cheeks. Nothing had felt so real to him since his parents had died. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. It wasn't like him to get so emotional. He never cried. Much less in front of people.

The girls all gasped and gawked as he burst through their group, not stopping even to look at any of them. Keiichiro smiled slightly as his friend rushed passed them. Lettuce gasped and jumped aside, turning to stare at him. The blond man ran up the staircase, passed groups of people. He could see the back of the girl he was pursuing near security. A security guard yelled at him as he ran towards the checkpoint.

"Ichigo!"

He yelled through the crowd, blond hair dancing behind his head as he ran. The girl slowly turned, her eyes growing wide. Masaya was ahead of her by about fifteen feet, getting scanned by the TSA. Ichigo's mouth fell open slightly, her eyes seemed to light up a bit. Ryou clenched his jaw as hot tears burned his cheeks as he closed the distance. His face was flushed and he was out of breath as he stared down at the girl. A security guard shouted at him for running and being rude.

Ichigo shook her head, completely baffled by his expression. The blond man breathed heavily, his expression one of want and desire.

"Ichigo, I need you... Please, hear me out... Don't go."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by him swooping in and kissing her firmly. His last words were like a final breath of pain and anguish. His arms wrapped around her dainty figure and pulled her close to him. Ryou collapsed the two of them to the ground. He sat on his knees, pulling her forward onto his lap. Ryou couldn't fight his tears as he held her close to him. This was his last chance.

This girl meant everything to him. No one had made him feel this way before. Sure he had dated girls, but no one meant anything to him like Ichigo did. She made everything better, he felt happy and protective of her. The girl's eyes met with his as they parted. His expression broke her heart, he looked so hurt and desperate.

The black haired teen boy stood beside the TSA member silently as he observed the scene before him. Masaya didn't know how to react.

Ichigo found herself wanting to cry as Ryou stared down at her. What could she do?

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Idk what possessed me to write this but I hope everyone liked it. Reviews, flames, bring it. Please and thank you loves!

Song: "Someone like you" By Adele.


End file.
